Carta a un adiós desesperado
by Taoshira
Summary: Es una carta de uno de los nakamas despidiéndose de todos, hay un poco de Nami x Luffy. Espero que os guste. Está dedicado a mi amigo Ever - .


**Esto va dedicado a mi amigo Ever, lo escribí para él. **

**Disclaimer: ¿De verdad creéis que estaría aquí sentada si fuera la propietaria de One Piece? Ilusos, One Piece es de Eichiro Oda…. No mio… T.T**

"_Si leéis ésta carta, significa que yo ya no estoy en el mundo del One Piece. Pero no temáis, mis queridos amigos, porque mi sufrimiento nunca existió a vuestro lado, ni mucho menos sabiendo de la amistad que nos unía. Ésa amistad se podía palpar con las manos y darle formas maravillosas. Como cuando Nami, dibujaba el mundo sobre un papel. Siempre me he preguntado cómo se debe sentir, tener el mundo en tus manos, construirlo poco a poco con tus materiales, y darle la forma que esperas que tenga, por eso siempre te admiré y te quise como a nadie en el mundo. Aunque no sólo Nami le daba forma al mundo, nosotros mismos lo hacíamos con nuestras fuerzas unidas y siempre mirando al mar con la cabeza bien alta y sabiendo del peligro. Quiero que sepáis, que cada acto inconsciente que realizaba fuera con la intención de protegeros a todos, nunca lo habría hecho si no hubierais estado a mi lado en todo momento. _

_Por último, os quiero dedicar unas últimas líneas a todos individualmente, porque todos erais mis amigos, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos y os lo puedo demostrar. Si no ¿qué hay de Ussop? Recuerdo que tuvimos una disputa bastante fuerte, pero después de eso y aún el daño que nos causamos, él volvió para ayudarnos. Apuesto a que necesitó recoger a pedacitos nuestra amistad, y volver a dejarla dónde la tenía, ¿de qué otra manera sino hubiera vuelto a sonreírme sin la máscara ya puesta? _

_Y Chopper, ¿sabes lo importante que eres para todos? Siempre has sido tan tierno con todos. Sé que aunque te rechazaran una vez, cuando nos miraste a nosotros, sonreíste con extremada dulzura y nos ofreciste tus patitas con la cura en la mano cuando lo necesitábamos. Eres el mejor médico el mundo porque no sólo curas heridas físicas, sino también las heridas del corazón. _

_Zoro… echaré de menos recordar cada día cómo nos conocimos. Desde mi primera impresión, supe que eras un buen tipo, sacrificarte por los demás, siempre es signo de bondad, aunque te escondas detrás de la rudeza para evitar mostrar tu lado más dulce. _

_Sanji, adoro… perdón… adoraba tu comida. Tu sueño… es real ¿sabes? Existe… lo he visto en tus ojos cada vez que me hablabas de él. Aunque no lo encuentres, yo creo en ti, siempre lo hice. _

_También tengo que hablar de la maternal Robin. Parecía que nos tenía que cuidar a todos cuando hiciste eso en water seven, te lo agradezco. Aunque la próxima vez procura no hacerlos sufrir… ¿vale? Cuida de ellos en mi ausencia._

_Franky, sólo te puedo decir que eres un buen tipo y que tienes unas habilidades increíbles para construir barcos, me sentí como el rey de los piratas en esos instantes en que el barco apareció ante mis ojos, construido exclusivamente para mí y mis nakamas. Fue una agradable sorpresa, gracias._

_Y sólo faltas tú, Nami. Cuando… notaba que me mirabas… tenía una sensación tan hermosa. No sé cómo explicarlo, era como sentir el mar azotando mi cara pacíficamente. Al principio… _

_bueno, ya sabes que soy un poco estúpido, no sabía lo que era. Pero ahora sí, porque sólo pienso en ti, y en cómo te sentirás cuando esté muerto y sepas esto: te quiero. Lo hice desde el primer momento en el que te vi._

_Y ahora, cuando veáis mi cuerpo, ya no será el de un pirata que hizo grandes cosas, ni tan siquiera pensareis en que era el rey de los piratas, sino, que veréis a un buen amigo que lo dejó todo por su sueño. Puede que esté muerto, pero no olvidéis que mi presencia siempre os acompañará allá donde vayáis._

_Os quiero, _

_Luffy._

**Al final decidí colgarlo, es que no me decidía. No sé si os habrá gustado, espero que sí., la verdad es que le hice un montón de cambios… espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Pensaba hacer una continuación muuuuy cortita (exacto muuuuuuy cortita xD) pero no lo haré si no os ha gustado… que dudo que os haya gustado T.T. en fin eso es todo, y también agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic de Las almas perdidas, Arigatô. **


End file.
